


A Witch's Menagerie

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Lowered Inhabitions, M/M, Sex Magic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Circe bid her time now she was going to have her revenge one pathetic male at a time
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Grover Underwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A Witch's Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey all this fic was inspired by the prodigious works of Redbox mainly his pics of Jason, Percy and Frank falling into Circe's traps.
> 
> Famous: We hope you enjoy and of course if you see Redbox's art on twitter support and follow him just like you do us~
> 
> https://twitter.com/RedBoxPortal

“ _They say that endings are always happy_ .” A voice sung, a woman's voice at that. “ _The truest of heroes will save the day. But when it's all taken from you, you're left with nothing to do. But wait for the day to make someone pay._ ” She sang softly, but towards the end it became bitter and hateful. She was sitting before a mirror, a golden comb brushing through her day as she smiled at her reflection. The woman sitting before the mirror was no ordinary woman, as her beauty far exceeded any normal woman. This was a woman of almost godly level beauty, this was **Circe** is the Greek goddess of magic. Circe was a lovely young woman with tan skin, teal eyes and long blonde braided hair. Sitting before her vanity, the goddess of magic was in anything but a good mood, in fact she was just in a mood. Her reason being was because of the recent things that had happened in the past, those things being the destruction of her resort at the hands of none other than _Percy Jackson_ . The mere mention of that name was enough to cause her to nearly lose control of her magic and shatter her mirror, she couldn’t help but recall all the things that the boy had done to her and it angered her to no end. Costing her her entire resort, not to mention letting free that god awful _Black Beard_ of all people lose on her workers!

It had taken her days to capture them all, not to mention create a new spell seeing as how they had eaten nearly all the Multivitamins grown immune to her old one. She had to roll her eyes at that thought, to think they thought they were actually immune to her magic, her vitamins were only long lasting with females as such when she had returned to her resort the vitamins had worn off and to make a long story short she had quite the fun time _educating_ black beard and his men to not fuck with the goddess of magic. Still even with all that had happened, she wanted her revenge against Percy Jackson for what he had caused, she had planned to try and get her revenge during both wars, but seeing as how her resort was a mess she had focused all her time and effort on fixing it.

By the time she finished setting up her new resort, the war was over and the second one began. She kept out of this one, as she’ rather not earn the ire of the gods like some of the other minor gods had done. So she waited, she waited, she planned and she schemed, she was a patient goddess after all and while she wasn’t as smart as Athena she was able to come up with a plan, one that would get revenge on not only Percy Jackson, but his little friends too-she heard what they did to her niece Medea so she was going to get double the pay back. So as the second war was going on, she herself set about going around to collect the proper things she needed for her plan to come full circle. 

Circe was all but ecstatic as she had gathered the magical power she needed for her plans. Of course it wasn’t just magical power/power that she needed, her idea required certain materials that she’d managed to attain thanks to a few certain...favors some lesser gods and even some monsters owed her for her potions and charms, it paid to have contacts. “You thought you could defeat me? Humiliate me? Didn’t you Percy Jackson?” She chuckled using her magic to create an image of Percy smiling visage. “You were right to fear the titans, you were right to fear the giants, but now you should fear me because your fate rests with me now.” 

Looking at her gathered items, and feeling her newly gained power coursing through her Circe felt pure jubilation coursing through her veins. “I’ve waited for years to have this moment, I’ve thought of the ways I’d make you pay.” She giggled to herself. “The tables are turned, a lesson to be learned! Because I hold the key, cause only a fool underestimates me!” She swiped her hand through his image making it vanish. “An eye for an eye, a wrong for a wrong. Never forgive, never forget, this is his last regret! What goes around comes around! Ohohohohoho!” She crackled madly a gleam in her eyes as she set the first phase of her plan into motion.

**~Scene Break~**

Percy smiled as he packed a bag he had received an invitation for a free spa trip for males, and was allowed to bring one friend, he was so excited he grabbed Grover and they packed and were on their way within an hour not questioning it since the spa had the approval of Hecate according to the information, it was a reward for Percy’s past deeds. And honestly, after all he had gone through, the titans, the giants, not to mention his...recent argument with Annabeth-more like a minor chip in their relationship so they were taking a break from one another for now. So this was something he thought he deserved after all the crap that had come into his life. 

According to Hecate the spa he was going to was a rather special one, it was said to be a rather special one that only Demi-gods who had truly proven themselves to be brave and worthy had earned the right to be called heroes. So the goddess of magic had deemed it was time for the son of the sea to be allowed to go and finally have a rightful vacation and a time to relax. Something that he had deeply wanted after so long, so many fights, so many near death experiences, so many friends he had lost, or so much they had lost. He just couldn’t deal with any more of this, he just needed a chance to unwind, to let out his frustrations and to just have some time to himself. 

Of course Grover was included as his plus one since he was Percy’s best friend, and they had not had a chance to unwind and hang out in years. So an hour after the two received the invitation they were on their way using the weird sisters taxi to arrive at the spa.

Thanks to the weird sisters taxi they managed to get them to the spa in record time, once they had arrived they were let out with all their bags. “Welcome, welcome to the Heroes of Epic Spa.” A woman’s voice was slowly walking out of the building, this woman was a beautiful black haired woman in a basic spa uniform. “I am Cassandra, and I will be the one to give you the tour of the Spa.” She smiled and bowed to them. “It’s an honor to meet you oh brave hero of the Titan and Giant War.” 

Welcoming them inside of the building, Cassandra lead them through the establishment, letting them see the building from the inside to the spa, sauna’s, massage rooms, their bedrooms where they would be staying while they were there, as well as the outside of the building letting them get an eyeful of the multipluted of different pools, from regular pools, to mineral pools, to herbal pools, the sight of so many pools had Percy nearly in titters as he shivered making him all the more eager to jump into them and enjoy the waters. Of course before they could even think of getting into the pools or even trying to enjoy anything from the spa’s facilities they had to be cleansed first in the spa’s cleansing showers that would clean off any and all impurities as well as clear away the dirt and grime on their bodies. 

“Please step this way.” Cassandra smiled as she led them towards the entrance towards the showers. “Step inside and simply enter the showers, there will be towels and soap inside of it for you to use once you are done as well as some of our specially made creams and lotions that will intensify the pleasure you will gain from staying here with us.” 

Entering the shower the pair stripped sneaking glances at each other unaware of the spells weaved into the air they breathed, the water that would caress their bodies and even the building itself.

Grover was a handsome young satyr with a head of curly brown hair, bright brown eyes, cute small horns on his head, and a brown goatee. He had a lean figure with light freckled skin with his upper body having a decent set of muscles. His lower half was made up of a set of thick groat legs covered in brown and ending with a pair of silver cloven hooves. He had a cute short tail above a furry bubble butt. Now normally hidden under his fur was a retractable equine-like cock, yet unknown to either Percy or Grover there was something in the air, something that was causing a reaction in Grover that he barely noticed as his cock was out and was at full mast putting it at 13 inches long and 6 inches thick with a pair of hefty fist-sized balls.

Percy was a young stud of a demigod with light tan skin, bright blue eyes, and shaggy black hair. He had a nice set of muscles all over. He had a set of large muscled pecs that seemed to bounce with each step, strong arms and well-muscled legs and a cute tight ass. Between his legs hung a surprising 15 inch long 5 inch thick shaft with softball-sized nuts.

“Man it's been a while since we had a chance to relax huh Percy.” Asked Grover as he looked upon the rows of towels as well as the lotions, creams, as well as body washes and such. He himself had never used any of that stuff when he was back in school with Percy seeing as how he could also smell the amount of chemicals that were inside of them, yet inside of these he couldn’t smell any of those all he smelled was something surprising sweet, and dare he saw almost natural, “I mean, the last time we did that was like back when we were inside of Yancy Academy during that one sick day.” 

“Oh I remember that, man the Mist was strong to hide those furry legs of yours,” Percy said laughing his eyes glancing down a little shocked to see Grover’s cock out in the open.

“Percy? What’s wrong?” Grover questioned, he’d never seen Percy act like this before or at the very least not around him. “Percy? Come on, you're starting to creep me out just staring at me like that.” 

Shaking his head Percy said “Nothing G’Man,” as he moved to the shower with a coconut scrub and started lathering his body under the hot spray of water, his hips slowly moving side to side.

Grover on the other hand chose a more natural smelling one, going for one that to him smelled like well nature in a bottle. His nose twitching as the scent of fresh soil, the rainforest, berries, everything that had to do with the forest. As lathered up his hands, he began to run the body wash along his body, he couldn’t help but notice something. Normally Grover wasn’t one who would look at someone during something like this, yet he found his eyes being drawn to Percy’s body more importantly they were being drawn to his ass. “ _Wow, I never noticed before….but Percy….Percy has a nice ass.”_ He thought to himself. 

‘ _It would be so easy to make him take your thick horse cock._ ’ A voice whispered into Grover’s ear, ‘ _Imagine him milking your shaft with his tight hole reduced to nothing more then a hole for your pleasure, all you need to do is take it make him yours just push him against the shower stall and fuck his brains out._ ’ without noticing Grover’s hand had started stroking his own cock as the voice filled his head with so many wonderful images and ideas.

All the while as Grover was pumping his dick, Percy was glad he wasn’t facing his friend less he saw that Percy himself had gotten semi-hard at the sight of Grover’s hard horse meat. ‘ _I never imagined that Grover was so….so big.’_ He flushed deeply as he tried to push the thought from his head, yet he couldn’t shake it from his head. The sheer size of it, how thick it looked, and he blushed as he had the sudden thought of wanting to _taste_ Grover’s dick. ‘ _No! No! I can’t do that, I mean he’s my friend! What would he say if I-’_

_“_ _And would that be so bad?”_ Percy heard a voice that sounded like his own whisper in his mind. “ _Would it be so wrong to just have some fun with a friend? To simply take part in a little excitement? What’s a little fun among best friends?”_

_“W-What? No, I can’t do that….c-can I? I mean, I’ve never actually…..would it feel good?”_ The more he thought about it the more the images plagued his mind, he found his face heating up and not just that but his entire body itself. He groaned while he felt his own dick slowly rising and growing to its full mast and slapping against his stomach. “ _But...m-maybe it would be a g-good thing? A...A chance to be normal?”_

_“Of course, a chance to have some fun, a chance to see what it's like to be a normal teen?”_ The voice whispered which was sounding strangely like his own. “ _We’ve done so much, and we’ve fought countless battles, both gods, monsters, titans and giants. Just a moment of being normal would be so perfect~”_

Grover was fighting back a bit as the voice told him to make Percy his bitch and kept on filling his head with image after image of debauched sex scenes.

“Hey..G-man.” Percy swallowed a lump in his throat, as he turned around to face Grover shocking him right out of his little day dream. “I-I wanted to ask you a question.” 

Still stroking his cock Grover replied “Yeah Percy?”

“C-Can I suck you dick.” He said just forcing it out all in one breath, he was actually salivating at the thought of sucking Grover’s cock. His entire being was all but vibrating, his tongue darted across his suddenly dry lips. His eyes were locked on to Grover’s thick meat between his legs and he felt a pang through his body, it was a feeling of hunger but not for food, it was a hunger for Grover’s cock. 

Stopping his stroking Grover pushed Percy to his knees before smacking him with the thick equine shaft of his cock and leaving red marks on both of Percy’s cheeks.

Percy didn’t fight it, heck he didn’t even seem to mind. His face was flushed with not only the marks given to him by Grover’s dick, but as well as his own blush. His head was swimming as with each hit he had gotten to catch a whiff of Grover’s scent, it had mixed with the scent of the body wash and it was having a strange affect on his body. He felt as if he was entering a fog, and while a part of him was telling him to stop and think, another part of him was pushing that part-the heroic-part of him back. Leaning forward he managed to catch the head of Grover’s dong in his mouth, and moaned from the rich earthy taste that assaulted his taste buds, his tongue swirled and licked at the thick equine-like head sucking and bobbing his head around it trying to take more into his mouth yet having never done this his technique was far from perfect and it showed.

Grunting Grover thrust his hips pushing the flared head of his cock past Percy’s lips and forcing his dark haired friend as far down as he could, which just so happened to be the first 11-inches vanishing right down Percy’s throat. 

Percy’s eyes widened, threatening to pop out of his skull from the sudden forcefulness of his normally timid and shy best friend. Yet despite the sudden force, Percy didn’t feel the need to fight back he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. ‘ _Fuck..h-he’s so thick, so big, so good. Gods, why didn’t I do this before?’_ He moaned internally, his eyes sliding shut both from the pleasure and from the lack of oxygen going to his system, his throat contracting and squeezing Grover’s dick as the lack of air was making it grip his dick so tightly that it was thrashing around and flaring in his throat all while Percy was moaning and gagging around it drool and some of Grover’s thick almost slime like pre dribbling down his chin and dripping down on to his body. 

Moaning Grover slowly skull fucked his friend forcing his cock all the way down the throat as a moan filled the shower room. Drool and pre dribbled down his chin, while Percy himself was moaning and gasping taking what little air he could when Grover pulled back only to jab his dick back into his mouth and down his throat, groaning as the lack of oxygen caused Percy’s throat to quiver and grip his dick tightly like a vice, his furry sack smacking against his chin while Percy’s nose smacked against his crotch. The scent that was coming from Grover’s crotch was driving him mad, and the taste that was being rubbed onto his tongue from the thick almost syrup like pre was covering his tongue coating it and making him squirm in pleasure. 

The pair of males were lost in pleasure and lust as they worked towards their orgasm, their eyes closing tight as they moaned lowly.

The heat from the shower combined with the heat that each other was slowly driving them over the edge. Closer and closer to the edge that they wanted to reach, more of the thick syrup like pre-dribbled down Percy’s throat covering/coating it in the thick liquid. More heat flooded their veins, more pleasure, more heat it was burning through them like liquid fire and soon that fire ignited into a massive bonfire that exploded inside of both boys. For Grover, he let out a loud moan almost akin to a roar that echoed through the entire shower. Thick satyr seed exploded from Grover’s dick and flooded Percy’s mouth causing the boy’s cheeks to bulge and swell as he swallowed and swallowed down Grover’s spunk some squirted out around the thick member that was blocking his windpipe and dribbled down his chin and down on to his chest. Soon it became too much for him to take in, and Percy pulled back gasping for air as he was showered in Grover’s thick splooge coating his hair, face, neck and upper body in the thick seed letting it all drip to the shower floor as whatever Percy didn’t swallow or try and catch in his mouth was being washed away by the water’s of the shower.

Basking in the aftermath of their moment, neither boy felt the magic that had momentarily taken hold of them slowly faded from their system and soon returned them back to how they were before it had affected them. Blinking Percy found himself standing under the hot shower as he opened his eyes, his cheeks bright red as he realized he just day dreamed about his best friend fucking his face.

“P-Percy?” Grover stuttered, blinking rapidly, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes wanting to make sure he was awake. He looked around the shower and found that he was in the same position he had been in before, and Percy was as well. “D-did we just doze off?” He questioned, as he was unsure what had happened was real or if he had just imagined the entire thing. 

“I-I guess we did.” Percy looked himself over, and even ran his hands through his hair wanting to see if he had any seed in his hair. He pulled his hands back, only to see it was nothing more than just the shampoo he had been using to clean his hair. Quickly rinsing it right out he shook his head to get rid of the slight haze that was covering his mind. “C-come on, let’s get out of the shower we’ve been in here for far too long.” He chuckled. “I guess even the son of the sea can get a little crazy when you spend too much time in the shower.” 

“Yeah, let’s hit the sauna it should be better right?” Chuckled Grover, wanting to get out of the shower and put the daydream he had behind him. They turned off the water grabbing their towels and dried off and made to leave the shower room, unknown to them that a pair of eyes was watching them, a pair of eyes that were gleaming with joy as they plan was slowly coming together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Dragon here I am currently endeavoring to learn how to draw with the goal of making some of these stories into comics but at the same time i am now running two RP servers one for OC/selfinsert rps and one for Cannon Characters here are the links I hope to see you all there
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZQaETmW the Cannon Character RP Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/RSmSUsf and one for those that lack a Discord account
> 
> https://discord.gg/T9stsak the OC Character Rp Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/zkMmsse and one for those that lack a Discord account


End file.
